madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Gecko Milk
This white liquid, known as "gecko milk", isn't really a type of milk at all... lizards don't lactate. In truth, it is a medicinal compound made of the gecko's urine (as hinted at in "The Day Before Tomorrow", as King Julien told Clover he "spilled some gecko milk" on her when he wet himself, which done little to stop her from getting grossed out by the thought), which the lemurs on Madagascar drink when they are lactose intolerant and have no taste for the other milk substitutes such as coconut water. It is usually given to baby lemurs as their version of Pedialyte, as shown in "Daddy Julien", but in "Night Creatures" it is revealed that adult lemurs get put on a cleanse-diet on the stuff as it is believed to be good for wieght problems, insomnia, stress, and other medical needs on the directions that Mort once found which King Julien didn't read. It is also revealed that King Julien's entire royal bloodline (at least on his mother and uncle's side) is allergic to gecko milk, but the allergy manifests in a rather unusual way, for during the daylight hours it appears to be little more then indigestion, but at night... especially the middle of the night, when the allergy ridden lemur is exposed to moonlight... those allergic to gecko milk have their minds and bodies mangled to the point where (as Prince Barty described) they turn into "awful, hairy, unpleasant beasts" that the more superstitious lower class lemurs refer to as "Night Creatures" (a lemur's equilivant to werewolves) which had historically had been labeled best slain on sight (as was the case with our king's ancestor, King Julien II). However, if exposure is kept to a minimum... and those who transform managed to survive the angry mob they brought upon themselves... the effects usually wear off after twenty-four hours. Thankfully, there is an antidote to gecko milk allergy that Prince Barty always carries in a secret compartment of his travel scepter: a simple peanut (though how it is roasted does factor in to how effective this remedy is). Use in Fandom *Duchess Lucinda, being a master of "Good Old Days" style martial arts, prefers fun over raw muscle in defending herself, but being a secret member of the royal family... and thus sharing the allergy... knows well that drinking gecko-milk would cause her to inflict the "Curse of the Night Creature" upon herself. Being a vigilante during the nighttime hours of the New York City streets, she always carries a small vial of gecko milk in a secret compartment in her seashell necklace, knowing that she could use that transformation as a "last resort" against her enemies, as desperate times call for desperate measures. Her human friends, Amy and Zeke, always carry peanuts with them as an antidote for such times to keep animal control off her tail, but since they have trouble finding and buying the kind that is roasted with the right kind of oil (tight budget and all) the counteractive process usually is delayed, having her change back only in the nick of time before avoiding Officer X. Category:Fandom Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Mistress Phantom Pages